La venganza no es buena
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Y despues de todo lo aprendio al final...    un poco peleas y miel
1. Enojo

-Vengarse no es bueno-

Hola a todos, hace ya tiempo que no subía, y es que estoy preparando algo nuevo, pero necesita tiempo, como sea estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste…

Los personajes no son míos y hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

Cáp. 1 -Enojo

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde el clima había estado algo caluroso, pero fuera de eso nada se salía de lo normal…

-Oye Nabiki no crees que estos últimos días Ranma y Akane han peleado mucho menos, creo que ya se están llevando mejor.- dijo Kasumi cortando un poco de vegetales para la cena.

-Pues tal vez, pero recuerda, de lo bueno poco Kasumi- respondió Nabiki sin quitar su atención de las cuentas que hacía.

-Ay Nabiki, lo dices como si sus peleas fueran ha…- Kasumi no había termino de decir su oración cuando …

-Fuera de aquí Ranma!, eres un idiota, como pudiste, te detesto, y ni intentes disculparte!, por que…- los gritos en el segundo piso de la casa no terminaban, apenas era audible la voz de Ranma queriendo disculparse, pero Akane solo seguía gritando y gritando.

-ves, te lo dije Kasumi- pronuncio Nabiki con poco interés en el tema –la paz en esta casa no dura demasiado-

-bueno por lo menos, fue un lindo día- murmuro la mayor, terminando de preparar la cena.

En el segundo piso de la casa Tendo, Akane aun quería golpear a Ranma, y Ranma darle explicaciones sin conseguir nada y de un sonoro golpe mando al muchacho hasta el otro extremo de pasillo y dio el portazo a la puerta de su habitación.

Ranma por otro lado, se quedo sentado en el piso del pasillo, tratando de sentirse mejor consigo mismo por lo que le había hecho a su prometida, y peor aun, sabia que contentarla no iba ser nada fácil, y sintiéndose fatal por su falta, por que sabia todo lo que implicaba.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos en los que la casa Tendo siguió en silencio, hasta que la voz de Kasumi hizo presencia, anunciando la cena.

Soun, Genma y Nodoka que acababan de llegar, se enteraron de lo que había sucedido, o por lo menos de que la pareja de prometidos había vuelto a pelear y como siempre se echaron a llorar, entonces la única que en ese momento actuó con madurez fue Nodoka diciendo que después de la cena hablaría con Ranma.

En la cena todo estuvo silencio, a excepción de algunos comentarios de las tres mujeres que estaban ahí, pues Akane decidió que esa noche no cenaría y se había quedado en su habitación, y entonces…

-Ranma, me he enterado de que has peleado de nuevo con mi niña y no me quiero enterar que le hayas echo nada malo por que si no…- y su cara gigante de demonio apareció, Ranma se exalto y tembló por dentro – ME VAS A CONOSER! –

- n…no se…señor Tendo le aseguro que n…no le… le he ..hecho nada- y el señor Soun calmándose encogió su cabeza para levantarse de la mesa y anunciar que se iba a dormir, Genma convertido en panda levanto un letrero con el mismo anuncio

-Genma no te quiero en la habitación si sigues siendo panda- Hablo Nodoka sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, y el panda saco en seguida otro letrero.

-Primero tomare una ducha – y se retiro del comedor.

-Yo también me voy, mañana tengo examen en la universidad y no quiero desvelarme- dijo Nabiki antes de levantarse

-Recogeré todo para ir a dormir pronto, hay que madrugar- comento Kasumi antes de empezar a recoger.

-descuida linda yo lo haré por ti y Ranma me ayudara- Nodoka habló, dirigiéndole una mirada a Ranma de las que no podía zafarse, Kasumi por otro lado entendió el significado y dando un buenas noches se fue.

-Sabes de lo que quiero hablarte verdad Ranma- recogiendo platos sin dirigirle aun la mirada.

- mmm, de como voy en la escuela?-

-muy gracioso Ranma, quiero hablarte de tu prometida-

-Así que ya te fueron con el chisme- murmuro Ranma

-Ranma esto es serio sabes que algún día ella será tu esposa, la que este siempre con tigo, no pueden intentar llevarse bien ya casi cumplen 18 y siguen siendo los mismos de 16, además estos últimos días habían estado muy bien, que paso?- soltó de una sola vez para al final voltear a ver a Ranma, quien solo esquivo la vista y siguió recogiendo.

-mmm … creo que… mmm … no lo se, solo paso, siempre peleamos, no se de que se extrañan- y nervioso, Ranma se perdió en la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Por supuesto que sabía la razón de la pelea, pero no iba a hablar de ello, mucho menos pensar en contárselo a su madre, además de que se había comportado con Akane como un patán, era muy vergonzoso, así que ni hablar, guardaría el secreto. Nodoka resignada, decidió que era mejor ya no preguntar pues no conseguiría nada.

-Ranma, ve a dormir mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que tardes en despertarte-

Una hora después la casa estaba en total silencio, sin contar los ruidos de la noche, lo único que podía oír Ranma, era su propia respiración, dado que ahora su papá dormía con su mamá, el tenía una nueva habitación, que a pesar de que el arquitecto les dijo que era casi imposible poner una habitación justamente ahí y habían gastado más del doble de lo que planeaban en la remodelación del Dojo, lo habían conseguido, la habitación de Ranma estaría junto a la de Akane, alegando que cuando llegara el momento, las unirían.

Ranma dirigiendo la vista hacia el techo y sin poder dormir, analizaba una y otra vez lo que le había hecho a su prometida, sabia que estaba mal, que había sido abusivo de su parte, por que ella era una mujer, y a las mujeres no se les hace eso, se les debe respeto y mas aun por ser su futura esposa.

Pero… el punto de todo era que por una parte en verdad se sentía mal por que sabía que no estaba bien, pero por otro lado, su lado machista se sentía orgulloso y eso era lo peor.

Un rato después se quedo dormido con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó y por un momento no se acordó de lo que le había hecho Ranma, pero al mirarse al espejo, entro en pánico como iba a hacer para esconder su pequeño problema…

-y ahora que hago, lo peor es que hace calor, que voy a hacer?- pensaba Akane desesperada mirándose al espejo.

Pasado un rato, faltando 15 para las 8 y siendo lunes, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, que llegaría muy tarde a la escuela y que probablemente todavía tendría que levantar a Ranma, así que se resigno a la idea, y que solo tendría que poner su mano en el lugar indicado…

Ranma por otro lado se debatía si debía tocar o no la puerta que tenía delante, ya era tarde para ir a la escuela, y se suponía que debía ir a apurarla hace más de 15 minutos y por fin se decidió…

Toc toc toc (sonido de la puerta)

-ya voy Kasumi- contesto, pero abriéndose la puerta un poco dejo ver la cara de otra persona

-mmm… no soy Kasumi- contesto Ranma

-que haces aquí?- respondió akane con un gesto claramente de enfado.

-yo, solo vine a… avisarte que ya es tarde- Akane volteo la cara con indignación y siguió cepillando su cabello, ranma la seguía mirando desde la puerta, y después de casi un minuto de silencio, entro un poco más en la habitación para hablar con un tono bajo.

-akane, aun sigues enojada?- pregunto con mirada de cachorrito, Akane respiro hondo aguantando las ganas de enviarlo a volar.

-tu-que-crees?- contesto pausado dando a entender que era un si rotundo, Ranma entro completamente en la habitación y cerro la puerta, y empezó a acercarse de poco a poco a la muchacha.

-Akane en serio no era mi intención, yo jamás habría hecho lo que te hice- y susurrando- al menos no sin tu permiso-

-que dijiste!, como te iba a dar yo permiso para algo como esto, eres un… eres un … un…-

-OK, ya entendí, pero te juro que no volveré a…- y fueron interrumpidos.

- Ranma, Akane, a que hora piensan bajar? ya son las 8 con 10- grito Nodoka desde el primer piso

-Ya vamos!- gritaron al unísono

-aaaa, es muy tarde que vamos a hacer?- dijo akane mientras salía de su habitación corriendo y Ranma iba de tras de ella.

Ambos salieron corriendo y sin haber desayunado de la casa. Ranma en lugar de correr por la barda corría por la acera al lado de su prometida, trato de tomarle la mano pero ella la aparto de manera brusca.

Hasta aquí el Cáp. Ojala que les haya gustado

Y como la historia esta completa espero que puedan seguir leyendo

Bye bye


	2. Venganza

Hola esta es la segunda parte espero que les guste.

-Es diferente en ti, que en mi…

Corrían y corrían por la calle, ya eran pasadas de las 8am y aun no iban ni a mitad del camino, y justo cuando iban frente al parque del laberinto, Ranma corrió aun mas fuerte, se puso frente a Akane y detuvo su carrera.

-Que haces? No ves lo tarde que es?, no tenemos tiempo de nada-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo!-

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo- acercándose más a ella

-Ranma, basta!-

-Tenemos que hablar!-

-No, y además no puedes hacer tus berrinches después tenemos escuela, lo recuerdas?- tratando de pasar por un lado, sin lograrlo.

-Pues no vamos y ya-

-Estas loco?, nos iría peor, olvídalo! Y déjame pasar!-

-QUE NO!, vamos ha hablar!-

-QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR!-

-PUES TE GUSTE O NO VAMOS A HABLAR!- y diciendo esto la tomo cual saco de patatas en el hombro y se hecho a correr hacia el laberinto.

-RANMA BEJAME!...- el grito de akane se perdió en la distancia.

Los pies de akane no volvieron a tocar el suelo hasta que Ranma considero conveniente bajarla justo en el centro del dichoso laberinto, asegurando en cierto sentido estar solos y de paso un poco de menos posibilidades de escape de Akane.

-Que hacemos aquí?- grito Akane enojada

-hablaremos!-

-NO quiero!-

-Pues lo siento por ti!-

-Te detesto Ranma!-

-esos no decías ayer- contesto Ranma con calma mirándola a los ojos y acercándose un poco más.

-específicamente, antes de que me hicieras esto!- dijo señalándose ella misma hacia un lugar en especial, mientras Ranma ya la había acorralado contra una de las paredes de arbusto, Akane intento empujarlo sin ningún resultado.

-Vamos Akane sabes que no fue intencional- contesto Ranma acercando su nariz al cuello de la muchacha olfateando su shampoo, Akane intento más fuerte empujarlo, el presiono sus manos con las de ella en la pared.

-déjame…- insistió Akane con un tono mas débil

-ya perdóname- insistió el muchacho, akane aparto su cabeza hacía el otro lado

-sabes lo que significa para mi!, van a pensar lo peor, que soy un fácil o una… una- la palabra le costaba decirla de solo imaginárselo.

-una que…- Ranma seguía con la cabeza metida en u cuello, respirando su aroma.

-una … pervertida…- contesto con un toque de enojo y tristeza, como niña haciendo pucheros – y la pervertida no soy yo!-remarco con énfasis.

-si bueno soy yo lo acepto… me perdonas?- dijo ranma mirándola a los ojos, akane volvió a voltearle la cara

-déjame ir, ya hablamos-

-se supone que me ibas a perdonar-

-también se supone que iríamos a la escuela, y no fuimos-

-déjame ya!- moviéndose más fuerte para que Ranma la soltara.

-Akane te extraño- dijo el ignorando su anterior comentario, y volviendo a situar su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de ella

-no sea ridículo, si apenas fue ayer- dijo la muchacha, haciéndole un poco de ternura la actitud de Ranma, y queriéndosele escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Akane ya perdóname, solo es una simple y pequeña marquita-

-Una "marquita" que hará que todos se burlen de mi sin contar que todos se van a enterar de lo nuestro…

Flash back

Ranma había ido al cuarto de Akane a hacer los deberes del día siguiente, sin embargo, hacía ya tres meses que sus sentimientos estaban aclarados y que no solo iban Ranma a hacer los deberes…

-Ranma pon atención-

-Akane ya hicimos la mitad de la tarea- dijo acercándose más con la intención de robarle un beso

-No… ranma… espera- trato de apartarlo, cabe mencionar que no con mucho esfuerzo, ranma la miro a los ojos

-solo uno, pequeño- haciendo que la distancia existente entre ellos fuera nula…

Llevaban alrededor de media hora que ya NO estaban haciendo los deberes y estaban entretenidos en otra cosa, cuando Akane empezó a sentir cierta presión en su cuello una que, si en cierta forma le agradaba, pero no podía ser muy bueno, de todas formas se le olvido en ese momento ya que Ranma había capturado sus labios.

20 minutos después se separaron con unas sonrisas de amor en sus rostros y se quedaron abrazados sobre la cama, unos momentos después sintieron el aroma de la cena, akane se levantó

-Oye a donde vas?- reprocho ranma tomándole la mano para que volviera a su lado

-la cena ya va a estar hay que ir o sospecharán-

-todavía no nos llaman- jalando de su mano más fuerte

-pero pronto lo harán y me tengo que arreglar el cabello-

-Que te hace pensar que tu cabello esta desarreglado- comento con gracia Ranma, Akane volvió y acerco su rostro al de el, le dio un beso rápido

-tu- sonriendo, el le devolvió la sonrisa –baka- Ranma agrando su sonrisa

Akane se puso frente al espejo y empezó a acomodar su cabello y de pronto … vio una marca roja en su cuello, un gran y enorme chupetón, Ranma también lo vio y supo por la mirada de Akane que si se desataba una guerra seria bueno a comparación de lo que venía, ella lo miro con furia y su aura comenzó a crecer

-Akane te he dicho hoy, que te ves muy bo... ni … taa-

-Fuera de aquí Ranma!, eres un idiota, como pudiste, te detesto, y ni intentes disculparte!, por que…- los gritos en el segundo piso de la casa no terminaban, apenas era audible la voz de Ranma queriendo disculparse, pero Akane solo seguía gritando y gritando.

Fin del Flash back

-No importa, que se enteren al fin y al cavo, se tenían que enterar algún día- comento Ranma, viéndola a los ojos, con despreocupación – me vas a perdonar?- y le robo un beso que ella no rechazo pero que tampoco correspondió

-tendría que hacerlo?- con un deje de molestia

-su tu novio, algún día tu esposo, no veo por que no, ni tampoco por que te enojes tanto por algo que es normal entre parejas- Akane movió su hombro en señal de protesta

-van a pensar lo peor de mí-

-te ayudare a esconder la marca- afirmo Ranma

-como?- pregunto ella incrédula y un poco sarcástica

-podríamos estar todo el día así- el beso su mejilla, y su cabeza volvió a su cuello, ella rodó los ojos, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el resignada y con un sonoro suspiro

-eso significa que me perdonas-

-tal vez, si me prometes que ya no lo harás-

-ok- dijo mientras besaba tras su oreja-

-ya en serio como me vas ayudar?- respondió ella abrazando el torso del muchacho

-pues…- esta de más decir que ese día no fueron a la escuela.

Al día siguiente, Ranma cumplió con lo que había dicho, aun que a Akane al principio no le pareció buena idea, tuvo que aceptarlo y no con demasiado sacrificio, estuvieron todo el día juntos y abrazados, cuando no estaban abrazados, ella acomodaba su cabello y si no Ranma se lo acomodaba.

Los hombres del instituto le tenían envidia a Ranma, los amigos de Ranma sospecharon que ocultaban algo, las amigas de Akane definitivamente sospecharon y si lograron averiguar, pero no dijeron nada de la dichosa marca en su cuello y las prometidas y demás ni siquiera supieron que Ranma tenia mucha pasión por su prometida, solo que tenía amor y su resignación tardo en llegar un poco.

Por otro lado su familia supo esperar una semana después de la graduación, para la boda.

Dos semanas después de todo el incidente, los dos prometidos estaban en el curto de Ranma, y no precisamente hacían deberes

-Ranma, me quieres?- pregunto ella mientras esparcía besos por el cuello de el

-Te amo- akane sonrió

-Yo igual- Ranma empezó a sentir una presión en el cuello pero no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Al día siguiente en el instituto Ranma iba con la cabeza muy en alto luciendo una "bonita" marca roja en su cuello.

-Guau!, Saotome, fue Tendo quien te hizo esto?- pregunto Daisuke observando de cerca la marca

-Si- contesto Ranma orgulloso y sus demás amigos seguían mirando asombrados, hablar entre ellos y luego mirar a Akane, lo único bueno es que dejaron de molestarla por amenaza de Ranma.

Entonces Akane, muy avergonzada aprendió que la venganza nunca es buena.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, me despido

Bye bye

Ato0o:

Miya-kawaii


End file.
